disneyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Shut Up and Drive
"Shut Up and Drive" es una canción interpretada por Rihanna en la película animada de Disney del 2012, Wreck-It Ralph cuando Ralph le está enseñando a Vanellope cómo conducir un carro de carreras. También suena en College Road Trip y algunos videos internacionales para Cars 2, como el tráiler para el DVD/Blu-Ray para Rusia. Letra I've been looking for a driver who is qualified So if you think that you're the one step into my ride I'm a fine-tuned supersonic speed machine Got a sunroof top and a gangster lean So if you feel it, let me know, know, know Come on now, what you waiting for, for, for? My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go Get you where you wanna go, if you know what I mean Got a ride that's smoother than a limousine Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights? If you can, baby boy, then we can go all night '' 'Cause it's 0 to 60 in 3.5'' Baby, you got the keys Now shut up and drive, drive, drive Shut up and drive, drive, drive I got class like a '57 Cadillac And overdrive with a whole lot of boom in the back You look like you can handle what's under my hood You keep saying that you will, boy, I wish you would So if you feel it, let me know, know, know Come on now, what you waiting for, for, for? My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go Get you where you wanna go, if you know what I mean Got a ride that's smoother than a limousine Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights? If you can, baby boy, then we can go all night '' 'Cause it's 0 to 60 in 3.5'' Baby, you got the keys Now shut up and drive, drive, drive Shut up and drive, drive, drive That's just playing it's what I got Get it, get it, don't stop, it's a sure shot Ain't a Ferrari, huh, boy, I'm sorry I ain't even worried, so step inside And ride, ride, ride So if you feel me, let me know, know, know Come on now, what you waiting for, for, for? My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go Get you where you wanna go, if you know what I mean Got a ride that's smoother than a limousine Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights? If you can, baby boy, then we can go all night '' 'Cause it's 0 to 60 in 3.5'' Baby, you got the keys Now shut up and drive, drive, drive Shut up and drive, drive, drive Shut up and drive, drive, drive Shut up and drive, drive, drive Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de Wreck-It Ralph Categoría:College Road Trip Categoría:Canciones No-Disney Categoría:Canciones Destacadas